everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Duncan Duckling
Duncan Duckling is the youngest child of the Duck Mother from The Ugly Duckling. Usually focused on matters that don't involve fate, he's content with being Royally Rebellious. Characters Personality In comparison to his siblings, Duncan is quite relaxed. He prefers to go with the flow and steps back when a situation gets too intense for his liking. He's a bit social, though he's also rather passive and doesn't like to take sides. He hardly worries about his looks, considering that he's beautiful by design. He notices every little thing about how another person looks, though tries not to comment on anything that irks him unless the person wants his honest opinion on their appearance. He is also good at picking up on mannerisms and other little quirks. Duncan can also be quite bad at communicating because of his tendency to ignore things that he can plainly see. He's a bit of a kleptomaniac and takes things he believes others won't find important- unless, of course, he is taking one of Beau's objects, in which case he makes certain he is stealing something precious. If he finds something that is lost and it appears precious, he will make at least a minimal attempt to find the owner of the item. Appearance Duncan is easy to consider 'beautiful'. His golden blonde hair is styled to be "perfectly" messy, and his skin is at a healthy level of tan. His eyes are dark amber. He stands at 5'9". He is lean and without much muscle, but he is toned. He has small, yellow wings on his back. Fairytale: The Ugly Duckling Can be found here. How Does Duncan Come Into It? Duncan was born the youngest of five siblings in the home of the story's next Duck Mother, who herself had been the previous generation's eldest duck sibling. Beau came into the picture when the siblings were only a few months old. Unlike the siblings in the first generation of the tale, Duncan and his siblings know that Beau is actually the child of an unbelievably attractive swan. Nonetheless, Duncan prefers to just play along and act like Beau just got some sort of freakish duck genetics. Relationships Family The youngest of the duck quintuplets(the others being Attinessa, Feathers, Drake, and Quackette) and third-youngest of the total Ducklings including Beau and Mallardine, Duncan has never gotten a particularly high amount of attention from his constantly-busy mother. He doesn't have a particularly strong opinion on any of his siblings and finds Mallardine's reasons for rebelling to be slightly amusing. He tends to stay out of the others' business, including Beau, give or take the occasional stolen item. Friends Brunhilda Snatch is Duncan's main partner-in-crime. They're also fairly proficient at it, apart from the fact that they don't carry out most of their schemes. The two usually spend time together deep within the Enchanted Forest and have developed a bond over their roguish natures. The two plan to get some students from the General Thievery class on their side, their top choice being Darya Obuvnoskaya. They've tried asking Tailor Swindlesmith, but she refuses to associate with them. Another good friend of Duncan's is Connely Seamsmaker. Though he was a bit disappointed at first that Connely isn't too interested in being a swindler, the two are still able to share a passion for fashion. Romance During Duncan's first year at Ever After High, he pursued a relationship with Adolie Soeur. They remained committed to each other for the entirety of the year. Over the summer, due to mixed signals and an overall lack of clarity, Duncan also became romantically entangled with another student by the name of Volkova Wolf. With Duncan uncertain about what to do, the act fell apart when both girls found out at once. He decided too late that he truly was in love with Adolie, and so he lost the respect of both girls. Since then, he has decided to keep himself out of romantic affairs. Pet Duncan has a pet magpie by the name of Silver. Outfits Signature Despite his taste for good clothing, Duncan isn't quite as much of a show-off as his siblings, though he's certainly not lacking when to comes to Duckling flare. He wears a partially-buttoned yellow button-up over a plain white t-shirt, along with tight orange jeans and a black belt with a silver buckle. He wears white dress shoes with matching buckles. His most common accessories include an orange scarf and a yellow fedora with a duck's feather sticking out. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Duncan's name is based on the word dūcan, an Old English verd meaning "to duck, to dive". The derivative of this word, dūce, later became the Engish word "duck". His surname is rather self-explanitory. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Ugly Duckling Category:Roybels Category:Zashley's Characters Category:The Duckling Brood